tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Link
Tales of Link ist ein Ableger der Tales of-Reihe, der in Europa am 05. April 2016 für Android- und iOS-fähige Geräte veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiel ist ohne Einschränkungen kostenlos spielbar, es können jedoch für Geld zusätzliche Objekte erworben werden. In Europa ist Tales of Link am 27. März 2018 eingestellt worden und seither nicht mehr zu erreichen. Handlung Setting Tales of Link findet in der Welt Liafyse statt. Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Crossover-Spiel, was bedeutet, dass Helden anderer "Tales of"-Titel ebenfalls in Erscheinung treten und an der Handlung teilnehmen. Hierbei wird keine Erklärung dafür geboten, wie die Helden in die ihnen eigentlich fremde Welt gekommen sind, da sie als Teil der Welt angesehen sind. Es bleibt bisher ungeklärt, ob sie dennoch dieselbe Vergangenheit aufweisen wie ihre "echten" Versionen aus den Ursprungsspielen. Neben Menschen, Elfen, Halbelfen und weiteren humanoiden Völkern, existieren in Liafyse sogenannte Sprites sowie Spirits (Geister). Über die Welt wacht die Göttin Leonne in den himmlischen Gefilden. Es ist gleichzeitig bestätigt, dass es neben Liafyse noch weitere Welten gibt und das göttliche Archiv Akashia, in dem die Archive Stones die Weltenchroniken aufschreiben. Die Hauptgeschichte von Tales of Link setzt sich aus 24 Kapiteln zusammen, die nicht alle gleichzeitig veröffentlicht wurden, sondern im Verlauf der vergangenen Jahre nach und nach. Handlungsverlauf Der Spieler schlüpft zuerst in die Rolle des Great Saviors, der dazu imstande ist, aus den Hero Stones die Seelen vergangener Helden zu inkarnieren und sie im Kampf anzuwenden. Der Great Savior wird dabei von der jungen Abenteuerin Sara begleitet, die als Heldin und die meiste Zeit als "Sprache" des Spiels agiert, da der Great Savior in den ersten Kapiteln stumm ist. Die beiden werden ebenfalls von Lippy begleitet, einem Sprite und Gesandten der Göttin Leonne. Der Great Savior kommt mit den beiden zusammen, nachdem Sara ihren Bruder Caesar an einen Seed of Ruin verloren hat, der ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt. Der Great Savior leidet unter einem Gedächtnisverlust und kann sich an nicht mehr als seinen Namen erinnern, der von dem Spieler ausgewählt wird. Da Lippy ihn als den Auserwählten des Himmels bezeichnet, sieht er sich darin verpflichtet, die Seeds of Ruin zu läutern, da offenbar er der Einzige ist, der dazu imstande ist. So brechen die drei gemeinsam auf, um die Seeds of Ruin zu finden, sie zu reinigen und letztendlich auch Caesar retten zu können. Die Abenteuer, die sie dabei erleben, haben nicht zwingend direkt etwas mit der Haupthandlung zu tun, aber letztendlich werden sie in einen Krieg verwickelt, der von der Organisation Nidhogg angeleitet wird. Sara stellt fest, dass Caesar Teil dieser Organisation ist und glaubt, dass der Seed of Ruin ihn dazu getrieben hat, muss aber letztendlich begreifen, dass Caesar aus freien Stücken Teil der Organisation ist und sogar als das treuste Mitglied gilt. Ein Zeitsprung versetzt die Sicht des Spielers zu einem anderen Punkt in der Weltenchronik, wo die junge Kana von ihrem Ziehvater Feil als die Great Savior bezeichnet wird und die Kraft der drei Goddesses of Beyond sammeln soll, um alle Seeds of Ruin zu läutern. Sie wird hierbei von Yuri Lowell begleitet, der als ihr Leibwächter dienen soll, aber auch Zephyr, Allen und Lippy schließen sich der Reise an. Ebenfalls befindet sich Kana bei ihnen, die jedoch Lippy jedoch nicht erkennt. Schließlich wird Kana von ihrem Ziehvater dazu gezwungen, die Kräfte des Beyonds in einen Seed of Ruin zu leiten, woraus ein riesiger Ruinator namens Nidhogg entsteht, der drei oder vier Kontinente verschlingen kann. Nidhogg verschlingt Kana und Zephyr, nachdem dieser seinen Partner allen mit dem vom Spieler gewählten Namen des Great Saviors bezeichnet und damit offenbart, dass Allen der Great Savior ist. Allen und Lippy haben, nachdem Sara tödlich verwundet wurde und ihre Seele zu entweichen begann, einen Teil ihrer Seelen in sie gespeist, um sie zu retten, und auch die Kraft des Beyonds tauchte in die drei ein, während Zephyr und Kana in den unendlichen Weiten von Nidhogg verweilen, der wiederum selbst von Kana und den drei Göttinnen versiegelt worden war. Dort erfährt Zephyr, dass die Weltenchronik ein Kreis ist und alle Partikel nach Jahrtausenden zwangsläufig immer dieselbe Form annehmen. Davon ausgeschlossen sind jene Teile, die von der Kraft des Beyonds durchdrungen sind. Zephyr tut sich mit Nidhogg zusammen, der mit seiner Kraft einen kleinen Riss in das Gefängnis schlagen kann, und schenkt ihm Wissen, ewiges Leben und Kraft. Unter seinem wahren Namen, Lillium, soll Zephyr nun die restliche Kraft des Beyonds finden und sie Nidhogg zuführen, um im Austausch dafür Kana zurückzubekommen. Da die übrigen Reste des Beyonds in dem Great Savior, Sara und Lippy verweilen, ist es seither stets Lilliums Ziel, die drei gewaltsam zu einem Ritual zu bewegen, doch unzählige Male gelang es ihm nicht, sodass er stets weitere Jahrtausende warten musste, bis sich die Weltenchronik wieder zu demselben Zeitpunkt fortgesetzt hat. Der Great Savior, Sara und Lippy erhalten die Erinnerungen all ihrer Leben und Tode durch Akashia, wohin Leonne sie bringt, um diesem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. Mit all dem Wissen, das ihnen nun innewohnt, wollen sie nun anders im Kampf gegen die Organisation Nidhogg vorgehen, um ihn zu gewinnen. Hierbei muss Sara sich ihrem eigenen Bruder stellen, was sie ohne den Great Savior und Lippy tut, und kann ihn bezwingen. Caesar stirbt nicht, warnt Sara jedoch vor ihrem Plan und dem Kampf gegen Lillium. Dennoch sind Sara, Lippy und der Great Savior entschlossen, dem ehemaligen besten Freund des Great Saviors entgegenzutreten und ihn zur Vernunft zu bewegen. Kampfsystem Im Gegensatz zu anderen Tales-of-Titeln finden die Kämpfe in Tales of Link nicht in Echtzeit statt, sondern rundenbasiert. Der Spieler kann sich eine Gruppe aus neun Helden zusammenstellen und hat dabei die Auswahl aus zahlreichen Helden voriger (und auch später erschienener) Tales-of-Teile. Auch ausschließlich für Tales of Link erstellte Helden stehen zur Verfügung, sind aber meistens deutlich schwächer als die bekannten Tales-of-Helden. Das Kampfsystem ist namensgebend für das Spiel: Jede Figur auf dem Kampffeld ist mit einem Wappen versehen und kann in einer Kampfrunde mit anderen Figuren des gleichen Wappens verbunden werden (link), die diagonal oder waagerecht mit ihr benachbart sind. Hierbei können unter besonderen Umständen Artes oder sogar mystische Artes aktiviert werden. Es hängt vom Zufall ab, welches Wappen als nächstes hinzukommt, nachdem eines durch einen Angriff aufgebraucht wurde. Mittels bestimmter Fähigkeiten können einige Charaktere manche Wappen verändern und so den Kampfverlauf grundlegend beeinflussen. Jeder Held ist von einem bestimmten Typ, der effektiv keine Auswirkungen auf die Stärke eines Artes hat. Vielmehr wird dadurch der "Kampfstil" des Helden definiert und das Standard-Mystische-Arte, das aktiviert wird, wenn das individuelle eines Helden nicht freigeschaltet ist, ändert sich entsprechend des Helden-Typen. Außerdem der Heldentyp für die Verbesserung des Helden und seiner Ausrüstung wichtig. Modi Quests Hier wird der Handlungsverlauf der Geschichte fortgesetzt. Der Great Savior, Sara und Lippy durchreisen das Land, manchmal mit weiteren Verbündeten, und läutern die Seeds of Ruin. Die Handlung wird mittels Plaudereien vor oder nach den Kämpfen fortgesetzt. Eine Handlung an einem Ort besteht üblicherweise aus mehreren Aufträgen, die ausgeführt werden müssen, um diesen Handlungsabschnitt zu beenden. Missions Hier kann der Spieler Helden auf Mission schicken, damit sie mit anderen Helden oder Objekten verschiedener Seltenheitsgrade zurückkehren. Eine Mission dauert eine bestimmte Zeit (in Echtzeit), beginnend mit einer halben Stunde für Anfängermissionen. Sie kann im Austausch für einen Hero Stone aber frühzeitig beendet werden. Events Hier können zusätzliche Handlungsstränge, die mal mehr, mal weniger mit dem Haupthandlungsstrang zu tun haben, gespielt werden. Als Belohnung wartet oft ein besonders starker Charakter, der in der Haupthandlung von Nutzen sein kann, oder aber auch besondere Ausrüstung. Charaktere *'Great Savior': Die Hauptfigur des Spiels. Ein junger Mann, der unter Amnesie leidet und sich an nichts weiter als seinen Namen erinnern kann. Ihm wohnt die Kraft inne, Seelen alter Helden aus den Hero Stones zu inkarnieren und sie für einen Kampf herbeizurufen. *'Sara': Eine junge Abenteurerin, die den Kampf nicht scheut und das Land bereist, um ihrem älteren Bruder zu helfen, der von den Seeds of Ruins befallen worden ist. *'Lippy': Ein Geist, der von der Göttin Leanne geschickt wurde, um den Savior zu finden, der dabei helfen soll, die Seeds of Ruins zu reinigen. Er ist im Besitz des Smartphons, mit dem er die Seeds of Ruins lokalisieren kann. *'Caesar': Saras älterer Bruder, der zu Beginn der Handlung den Seeds of Ruins anheimfällt. Daher will Sara ihm helfen und ihn davon läutern. *'Leonne': Die Göttin von Liafyse, die über die Helden wacht und Lippy als Hilfe sandte, sich aber dennoch gelegentlich selbst zeigt. *'Lillium': Der Anführer der Organisation Nidhogg, der alles tut, um Kana zurückzugewinnen. Im Spielverlauf ist er vorerst unter seinem Decknamen Zephyr bekannt. *'Kana': Ein junges Mädchen, das von seinem Ziehvater Feil so manipuliert wurde, dass es für die Kräfte der Goddesses of Beyond empfänglich ist. Hierdurch erschafft Kana, wenngleich ungewollt, den Ruinator Nidhogg, versiegelt aber zugleich auch und kann dadurch das Ziel ihres Ziehvaters, die Welt zu vernichten, vorerst verhindern. Weiterführende Links en:Tales of Link Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of Link